gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead World
Dead World is an action-adventure open world video game published and developed by GameCom, made exclusively for the GigaCom console. It follows the violent misadventures of a 31-year-old escaped convict named Seth Felderman, whose goal is to become a professional hitman, taking on devilish missions and doing other activities that would be considered degrading. Plot In the year 2004, there was a prison that opened up in San Francisco Bay, California, otherwise known as the United States Penitentiary in Alcatraz Island. Several convicts known for committing felonies and trouble at other prisons were sent here for misconduct. It was all too horrible! However, when 2016 came about, a convict, one Seth Felderman, was bailed out by a self-proclaimed "Japanese loan shark" known as Retsu Koga and was promised with several opportunities after escaping. At this point, Seth has changed from a scared little man to an impulsive, hell-bent person with little remorse for others but himself. One day, Retsu made Seth a deal that he couldn't refuse: he would make the latter into a professional hitman if he wreaked havoc around the world. The young man accepted this offer and began the onslaught. Right now, Hell appears to be waiting for Seth, that rotten bastard! Characters Main *Seth Felderman: He is a 31-year-old escaped convict from the Alcatraz Prison, being bailed out by a loan shark who changed his life. With no regrets for his past life and relationships, Seth's aggressive behavior will make him into the hitman Retsu promised him. Depending on the player's action over the course of the installment, Seth's character may undergo changes. Steve Blum provides the character's voice. *Tigertooth: Tigertooth is some kind of dog companion for Seth, who makes a bloody fine canine. Tigertooth bears quite a lot of similarities to his master: aggressive, unstable, and bearing no real remorse for sympathy. Seth, however, does see interest in his pet's life and won't accept either of them to "separate". Mike Patton supplies Tigertooth's vocal effects. *Retsu Koga: The primary antagonist of Dead World. Retsu is, supposedly, a loan shark that hailed from Japan to bail Seth out of prison for his wrongdoings. Clever, greedy, and miserable is all what describes this man. He is voiced by Ron Perlman, who uses a faux-Asian accent for the character. *Reverend Grundy A. Warbunckle : Reverend Warbunckle used to be an "old friend" of Seth and has founded the Baptist church in Alabama. Due to what has happened to Seth over the years, the Reverend senses that the bond between them will break. Greg Cipes voices the Reverend. *Sheila "Baby Bitch" Felderman: She was Seth's 10-year-old sister. From what is shown in flashbacks, it should be noted that Sheila's relationship with her older brother was more of a father-daughter thing, with Seth usually enjoying his now-deceased sister's somewhat bratty attitude, which resulted in the moniker "Baby Bitch". She was voiced by Jessie Flower. *Tomas "Stabbin' Tommy" Avery: Tomas, more professionally referred to as "Stabbin' Tommy", is a demented Ringmaster at an abandoned circus in Colorado, who was secretly hired by Retsu to take out Seth. This plan, however, almost fails for a few times. It should be noted that a lot of people found Tomas to be rather jarring due to his hard-to-read disposition. Brad Dourif lends his voice to the character. Side characters *Michael "My Key" D'Wayne: "My Key" is a 45-year-old virgin and owner of a local bar, The Beatin' Lung. Although Seth has a heavily strained relationship with him (as he does with most other characters in the game with the exception of Tigertooth), My Key holds no personal grudges or has disdain. The character's voice is performed by Mark Hamill. *A.J. Reddings: A.J. is a 16-year-old Goth girl whose looks contradict with her actual personality; she wittingly acts cynical and deadpan just to make someone see the error of their own ways. When meeting with Seth, she behaves a bit more exuberantly. A.J. is voiced by Heather Hogan. *Esmeralda: Esmeralda is a morbidly obese housemaid who suffers from an extreme case of bipolar disorder; one minute, she is happy-go-lucky and then a minute later, she's nigh-offensive and pretty much nasty. Many of the world's people know of her, but are ashamed to admit it. Esmeralda is voiced by Roz Ryan. *Phoenix Livingston: Phoenix is a 15-year-old boy whose life has been influenced by violence since he was only a toddler. At some point in the game, Retsu takes a huge liking to him, believing that his horrendous actions could probably make Seth's way of seeing things ultimately worse for him. Phoenix is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch. *Lucius Steele: Lucius is a 36-year-old drifter and leader of his own motorcycle gang, the''' Indiangivers'''. He was once a convict at the Alcatraz Island prison and, in the past, was also a friend of Seth's; the two have not seen each other since they both got bailed out, so it isn't known if the two are on amicable terms currently. Lucius is voiced by Brendon Small. List of Infantry Since Dead World's game style is mainly open world mixed in with tremendous amounts of action, the player will take advantage of loads and loads of weapon and transportation usage. Melee *Baseball bat *Katana *Butcher knife *Fists *Boxing gloves *Brass knuckles *Axe *Legs *Individual body parts *The butt of a gun *Shuriken star *Kunai knife *Kusarigama *Lightsaber Ranged *Pistol *Machine Gun *Shotgun *Molotov Cocktail *Uzi *Rocket Launcher *Seeker Launcher *Tranquilizer *Dual Pistols *Turrets *Boomerang *Flamethrower *Assault Rifle Wrestling: can only be used to finish off an enemy *Piledriver *Chokeslam *Bulldog *Power Bomb *DDT *RKO *Clothesline *Spinebuster *619 *Triangle choke hold Land Transportation *Car *Jeep *Monster Truck *Van *Skateboard *Motorcycle *Rollerblades *Snowboard Air Transportation *Jetpack *Helicopter *Airplane *Hovercraft *Zeppelin *Glider *Rotorcraft Water Transportation *Submarine *Dive missile *Scuba Gear Locations *Japan *Hong Kong *San Francisco *Chinatown *New York *Colorado *Alabama *India *Brazil *Canada *Carolina *Portugal *France *Alaska *Las Vegas *Los Angeles *Guam *Illinois *Television Land (Secret Area): Full of TV celebrities such as Rick Moranis and Alex Borstein, and even cartoons such as Bugs Bunny and Inspector Gadget *Heaven *Hell *Texas *Outer Space *Subspace Land *Mexico *Florida *Kentucky *Washington DC (Mission objective: Kill Obama for dominance!) Gameplay Dead World is your everday third-person shooter: complete mission objectives and explore the whole world around you. This game can be likened to either the Saint's Row or Grand Theft Auto franchises; the creator of this idea, however, leans more towards the former! Dead World also supports multiplayer action! Game Modes Solo *New Game *Load Game *Continue *Adventure *Mission *Deathmatch Arena *Mini-games Multiplayer *New Game *Load Game *Continue *Adventure *Mission *Deathmatch Arena *Mini-games Other *Options **Audio **Gameplay Adjustment **Control Layout **Credits Sequence **Theater Mode **Screen Brightness *Extras **Stabbin' Tommy's Gallery of.... Stabbin' Artwork! **Autosave: On/Off **Erase File **Data Replication **Music **Soundbytes Soundtrack 85.2 Aural Assault *Black Tide - "Warriors of Time" *Dead to Fall - "Villainy and Virtue" *Earth Crisis - "Slither" *In Flames - "Tilt" *Iron Maiden - "The Trooper" *Megadeth - "Peace Sells" *Metallica - "Fade to Black *Mudvayne - "Death Blooms" *Raunchy - "Join the Scene" *Rob Zombie - "Dead City Radio and the New Gods of Supertown" *Snot - "My Balls" *Type O Negative - "We Hate Everyone" 87.3 Japagade *Boris - "Blackout" *Dir En Grey - "Garden" *Galneryus - "Hunting for Your Dream" *X Japan - "Silent Jealousy" 88.6 Hip Rap Central *2Pac - "Do for Love" *Aesop Rock - "None Shall Pass" *Cypress Hill - "Insane in the Brain" *Eminem - "Lose Yourself" *Guru (featuring Common and Bob James) - "State of Clarity" *House of Pain - "Jump Around" 90.7 Electrocity *Baauer - "Harlem Shake" *Daft Punk - "Aerodynamic" *Deadmau5 (featuring Imogen Heap) - "Telemiscommunications" *Fatboy Slim - "The Rockafeller Skank" *Horse the Band - "A Million Exploding Suns" 92.8 Narm Charm *Beastie Boys - "(You Gotta) Fight for Your Right (To Party!)" *Carl Douglas - "Kung Fu Fighting" *Rick Astley - "Never Gonna Give You Up" *Slackcircus - "Fabulous Secret Powers" 94.1 Alt Nation *311 - "Beautiful Disaster" *Coheed and Cambria - "The Suffering" *Foo Fighters - "Learn to Fly" *Gorillaz - "Feel Good Inc." *Three Days Grace - "Animal I Have Become" *Waterdown - "Impress Me" (More to be updated... soon enough... when I have time) Category:GameCom Category:GigaCom Category:3rd Person Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Open World Category:VG Ideas Category:Video Games Category:Games